Vals en si menor
by Rosen Lelio
Summary: Un vals egoísta. Es lo que ve Odín cuando sus dos hijos están juntos.


**Este es mi segundo fanfic. Quiero agradecer a quienes leyeron el primero (otro Thorki) espero sea de su agrado ^^**

**Vals en si menor**

-¡Ay!

-Lo siento.

-¡Fíjate en dónde pisas, Thor!

-En verdad no era mi intención yo…

-¡Quítate!

-Discúlpame Sif, sabes que no soy bueno en esto.

-Thor, Sif, no se distraigan. Otra vez, desde el principio.

Aquella tarde Frigga mandó llamar a sus hijos para otra lección de danza; como príncipes de Asgard debían desarrollar habilidades que no estuvieran enfocadas únicamente en la diplomacia y la guerra. El encanto y los buenos modales resultaban esenciales para mantener una cordial relación con los otros reinos, sin olvidar, claro está, la importancia de saber desenvolverse en distintos eventos de sociedad. Aunque Odín estaba de acuerdo, adjudicó la responsabilidad a su esposa. _"Las mujeres son las más indicadas para enseñar estas cosas". _

Loki, siendo un bailarín nato, se movía con gracia al compás de la música, procurando que su acompañante luciera igual de encantadora, en cambio los esfuerzos de Thor terminaban en desastre. Lección tras lección las doncellas que asistían como compañeras de baile terminaban lesionadas tras conceder una pieza al futuro rey. Incluso Sif, resistente y valerosa como ninguna mujer en el reino, ya se había hartado de la torpeza del rubio.

-¡No entiendo como el mejor guerrero de Asgard puede ser tan incompetente a la hora de bailar!- renegó Sif.

-Porque estas son tonterías.

-Thor, cuida lo que dices. Mostrar algo de clase nunca es una tontería- le regañó su madre.

Ignorando las protestas de su hijo que consideraba una pérdida de tiempo aprender una coreografía, Frigga ordenó que continuaran con el ensayo. Mientras tanto, Loki y la joven Sigyn reían, daban vueltas y cambiaban bruscamente los pasos de baile ante la mirada desaprobatoria de la reina.

-Chicos, compórtense.

-Pero madre, no hemos hecho nada malo- contestó Loki haciendo girar a Sigyn. La reina no pudo evitar reírse, su hijo pequeño era un encanto, un encanto perverso claro está, porque el menor disfrutaba las clases al saberse mejor bailarín que su hermano.

La siguiente hora estuvo llena de quejas y pisotones para Sif y cientos de disculpar por parte de Thor.

-Ahora, intercambien parejas.

-Lo siento majestad- habló Sif algo sofocada-, mis pies se han vuelto inservibles por los pisotones de este bruto- la chica se alejó cojeando, de inmediato Sigyn fue a ayudarla.

Al quedarse sin pareja de baile los príncipes intercambiaron una mirada de traviesa complicidad. Thor tomó a su hermanito de la cintura y juntos comenzaron a dar vueltas por el inmenso salón. Las mujeres se impresionaron pues a pesar del toque paródico en sus movimientos, por primera vez Thor mostraba soltura al bailar, al parecer Loki con sus habilidades dancísticas había conseguido que su hermano mayor hiciera un trabajo decente. Entre risas, los príncipes hacían gestos de aparente elegancia mientras continuaban con su jovial vals de ensueño.

-¡No es justo- gritó la Sif-, a Loki no lo pisas como a mí!

-Él es más ligero que tú- contestó el rubio sin pensar bien su respuesta. La chica lo miró indignada.

-Soy mejor bailarín que tú Sif- se burló Loki haciendo una mueca infantil. Le encantaba fastidiar a la chica.

Al final de la pieza, el Dios de las Travesuras se dejó caer en los brazos de su hermano como una doncella desfallecida en un acto dramático y simplón. Ambos rieron. De pronto se escuchó un aplauso. Se sorprendieron al descubrir que se trataba del mismísimo Odín.

-Veo que finalmente has encontrado una pareja de baile, Thor.

Los príncipes se sonrojaron y rieron con nerviosismo.

-Loki es un buen bailarín, padre.

-Ya lo creo- el anciano se acercó al menor de sus hijos y tal como hiciera Thor momentos atrás, lo atrajo de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar podía esperar otra cosa de él, si heredó de mí semejante talento. Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti, Thor.

El salón se llenó de risas y un puchero surcó el rostro del rubio. Odín no solía ir a las lecciones de baile, pero los constantes gritos y alaridos provenientes del salón terminaron por convencerlo de que no sería mala idea echarle un vistazo el desastre que Thor dejaba a su paso. Sin embargo, al ver a sus hijos bailar algo se removió en su pecho; ambos lucían contentos y encantadores, en lo primero que pensó el anciano rey fue en una joven pareja de amantes, felices uno en los brazos del otro.

Cuando se acercó a Loki, se impactó al notar lo mucho que había crecido, ya era un jovencito apuesto, que ahora lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos color esmeralda. De pronto enfrentarse cara a cara con la belleza del menor había sido un duro golpe. Por un momento lamentó que en realidad no fuese su hijo, y lamentó aún más que Thor se viera obligado a callar el amor que profesaba por aquel que creía su hermano menor. Ya lo había discutido con Frigga, Loki no debía enterarse de sus orígenes, no lo soportaría; su deber como padres era protegerlo de la verdad, aunque esto lastimara el corazón del enamorado Thor.

-¿Padre?- Loki lo observaba con preocupación, éste se había detenido abruptamente y la mirada en su único ojo estaba pérdida. De inmediato, el rey reaccionó y se permitió acariciar el rostro de porcelana.

-Has crecido prodigiosamente, Loki. Miren esos ojos, los más bellos de todo Asgard sin duda alguna.

Frigga asintió con solemnidad, mientras las mejillas del chico de ojos verdes se tornaban rojizas. Odín no alagaba a nadie.

-En fin- prosiguió el rey- me retiro para que continúen con las lecciones. Thor, procura no dejar inválida a ninguna doncella.

Padre de Todos regresó a sus obligaciones, sin poder olvidar la bella imagen de sus hijos bailando en el gran salón.

…...

Se realizaría una gran fiesta en honor del rey y la reina. Emocionados, todos en el palacio se esmeraban con los preparativos. La noticia únicamente irritó a Thor, el festejo consistiría en un gran baile. Lo odiaba. Ya habían pasado muchos siglos desde que su madre los obligara a él y a Loki a aprender a bailar. Thor aceptó desde muy joven su nulo talento pues no hacía otra cosa que pisar a las convidadas, no obstante Padre de Todos le exigió que se comportara a la altura de las circunstancias y moviera su real trasero en pos del baile.

-Seré el hazmerreír de todos. Soy pésimo bailando.

-Así es- concedió Loki.

-Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba.

-Sin embargo es la verdad, eres el peor bailarín que conozco, tienes dos pies izquierdos y sólo te dedicas a pisar a tus compañeras. Ni siquiera las bailarinas más talentosas del reino pudieron esquivar los pies del Dios del Trueno.

El rubio ocultó el rostro entre las manos. Sería una noche larga y seguramente Loki se dedicaría a molestarlo con eso al menos por un milenio.

-Si bailo quedaré en ridículo, si no lo hago me juzgaran de prepotente. Sif ha dicho que no piensa ayudarme. Aún me guarda rencor por los pisotones que le daba cuando madre nos instruía.

Loki, al notar la preocupación de su hermano, sonrió con malicia.

-Tengo una idea.

…...

El festejo estaba lleno de diversión. Todos los habitantes de Asgard bailaban despreocupadamente. Incluso el rey y la reina. Sin embargo había algo que provocaba curiosidad en los invitados: quién era la joven que bailaba con Thor.

Desde que el festejo dio inicio, Thor había sacado a bailar a una hermosa joven que usaba un precioso vestido de seda. Preocupados por el desastre que se desataría, los Tres Guerreros intentaron persuadirlo. La chica era demasiado hermosa para ser pisoteada por el barbaján de Thor. Pero para la incredulidad de los presentes, el Dios del Trueno bailaba increíblemente al lado de la dama, juntos reían y daban vueltas por todo el salón en absoluta confianza. La gente los observaba con interés. Sif estaba anonadada. Y no era la única, el baile entre el rubio y la desconocida se volvió más juguetón, y al final de la pieza éste alzó a la muchacha entre sus brazos, como si fuera su novia, de una forma tan dramática y simplona que le hizo recordar haber visto una escena similar muchos años atrás. Una vez estando la bella joven en los brazos del dios, ambos bailarines se observaron e intercambiaron un tímido beso en los labios, para después compartir una sonrisa dulce.

Antes de que alguien pudiera acercarse a felicitarlos por tan magnifica muestra de talento, la pareja se escabulló entre los pasillos del palacio.

…...

Las risas estruendosas se escuchaban en el vacío corredor. Thor no había soltado la mano de su hermosa acompañante.

-¡Debiste ver sus caras! ¡Nadie se esperaba que lo hicieras tan bien!

-A tu lado es imposible no hacerlo bien. De no ser por tu ayuda se habrían burlado de mí.

-Es que sólo yo puedo reírme de ti, mi querido Thor.

-Loki…

La imagen de la joven de distorsionó y de nueva cuenta apareció Loki con todo su esplendor.

-Tal vez ya sea hora de regresar.

-No, espera- el rubio lo tomó de las manos y lo miró con anhelo- quedémonos un poco más. Déjame disfrutar de tu compañía, hermano. Entre las armas y los hechizos no hay un momento que sea únicamente para nosotros dos. Nunca nos dejan solos.

Loki sonrió. Pensaba lo mismo. Cada día Odín saturaba de responsabilidades a Thor, le exigía un mayor rendimiento en batalla y lo mandaba por meses a explorar otros reinos; mientras a él lo dejaba de lado, prácticamente encerrándolo en la biblioteca y recordándole que los mejores hechiceros del universo sólo pueden aprender magia en la soledad.

-Extrañaba tu sonrisa- confesó Thor.

-Y yo tu sentimentalismo.

-Entonces… ¿así es como los hermanos terminan una pieza de baile? ¿Uniendo sus labios?

-No lo sé… dos hermanos varones nunca bailan juntos.

-No debimos ser hermanos- la voz del rubio se tornó melancó á algún día encuentres un hechizo que rompa nuestros lazos de sangre, lo único que puede unirnos es el amor.

Ambos se dieron otro beso necesitado. Hacía tantos años que no se besaban, que volver a hacerlo era un alivio en sus corazones.

-Somos hermanos- dijo Loki una vez que se separaron- y por siglos maldecí este destino, no creía justo que mi amor estuviera confinado al rechazo pero… también agradezco que al menos haya podido nacer a tu lado. Prefiero ser tu hermano en esta vida que no haberte conocido nunca.

Juntaron sus frentes, sintieron la respiración del otro y de nuevo el Dios del Trueno atrapó en sus fuertes brazos al Dios de la Travesura.

-Loki…

-Es hora de volver, amor mío.

Sonrieron. Sí, era tiempo de volver a la realidad.

A lo lejos Odín observaba la escena. Los había seguido en silencio al sospechar la identidad de la fastuosa bailarina que seducía a Thor en la fiesta. Sentía remordimientos por su hijo y por ese amor que en realidad no estaba prohibido. Recordó con nostalgia aquella tarde cuando un par de adolescentes aprendían sus primeros pasos de baile, luciendo como una pareja de enamorados felices por estar uno al lado del otro.

Al traer al hijo de Laufey al reino no se imaginó el cúmulo de sensaciones que éste despertaría en su heredero. Si otras fueran las circunstancias no se opondría. Si no fuera egoísta, si al menos el temor de perder a Loki no fuera tan grande. El hechicero jamás perdonaría el haber sido engañado.

Suspiro, tarde o temprano Thor tendría que renunciar a su propósito y conformarse con tener al amor de su vida ocupando el lugar de un hermano. Odín sabía que su hijo cedería, al final de cuentas, era por el bien de Loki.


End file.
